This invention relates to a heat transport apparatus which is capable of transporting heat from a heat absorption section to a heat release section without using any external mechanical drive only by heating and simultaneously circulating a liquid.
Heretofore, heat pipes, heat siphons, etc. have been well known as heat transport apparatus. However, these known apparatus cannot be used for long-distance heat transportation or for transporting heat downward against the force of gravity, since they utilize capillary attraction or gravity. On the other hand, a loop-type heat transport element has been developed in order to eliminate these faults. In such a loop-type heat transport element, however, two loop-shaped heating tubes are required at the heating section, and the heating section has to be positioned above the cooling section and also below the bends of tubes for connection between the heating and cooling sections. In addition, the two heating tubes should be somewhat inclined. Thus, the loop-type heat transport element is of complicated structure, has several limitations or manner of installation and cannot be used in a portable form except so that it is limited to application in a fixed installation such as a chemical plant.